II La Guerra de las Galaxias, la verdadera historia
by sagaykanon.zuster
Summary: [LEMON] Lo que Masami Kurumada-sama no se atrevió a contarte...
1. Chapter 1

Cuenta la leyenda, que cuando el mundo está en peligro aparecen "los caballeros", que son hombres poderosísimos y súper sexies, que están dispuestos a TODO para obedecer y complacer los caprichos de Athena, diosa de la guerra; cuando los caballeros se enfrentan cuerpo a cuerpo, se desencadenan las batallas más apasionadas y, en ocasiones, también las más sangrientas. Según la leyenda, estos hombres son capaces de desgarrar el viento y las ropas con un sólo revés de su mano, y con sus pies pueden crear boquetes hasta las puertas del infierno.

Athena vuelve cada doscientos años a liderar estas batallas. Y por alguna razón siempre vuelve en el cuerpo de una mocosa caprichosa y arrogante que se cree la dueña del destino de los demás.

- ¡KANON! -me interrumpe la voz en mi cabeza, creo que es Saga, como sea, les estaba explicando que en esta ocasión, Athena decidió poner a prueba las "habilidades" de sus caballeros en la llamada:

"GUERRA DE LAS GALAXIAS"

-Bienvenidos a esta primera emisión de la "Guerra de las Galaxias" -decía la voz del presentador de la transmisión por televisión-, en esta ocasión veremos al caballero león entregándose sobre el ring en cuerpo y alma al caballero unicornio.

"Quien diría que esto sería mejor que la lucha en lodo del Playboy Chanel", pensaba Saori Kido, mientras veía a león apoderándose del unicornio.

-Así me gusta caballito, puedes decirme vaquero -rugía el león, mientras embestía al unicornio.

-¡Vamos unicornio, queremos verte tomar control! -clamaba el público.

-¡Oh, qué bien me siento!, el dolor me está agotando -se retorcía el unicornio ante los ojos del león.

-Veamos si te gusta esto -exclamó el león pellizcando el glande de un unicornio que clamó que la "batalla" terminara.

-¡Eso sí que no, a mí me respetas! -gritó el unicornio desprendiéndose del león, y una vez que lo aventajó tomó el cuerno de su casco y lo introdujo violentamente en el cuerpo de su "oponente", quien sólo pudo llorar y caer sobre el cuadrilátero, que por capricho de la zorra esa era octagonal.

-¡El vencedor es: unicornio! -declaró aquella voz.

-¡Qué bien, seguro esta noche hemos alcanzado un rating impresionante!, no puedo esperar a ver las ganancias en la cuenta bancaria -declaró la inteligente Saori desde su humilde trono-; Seiya, a ver a qué hora vienes a presentarte, le he prometido a todos que te verían en el ring.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-. Hablemos del pasado ahora...

-¡Vamos Casio, pártele su madre al maricón de Seiya! -gritaba Shaina, instruyendo a su discípulo.

-Sí, Shaina -respondió Casio con lásgrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que su maestra hubiera querido ir a verlo.

-¡Atención guerreros!, nos estamos disputando la armadura de pegaso, y entre los miles de combatientes, sólo quedan ustedes dos -dijo mi hermano Saga, que por alguna razón que aún desconozco, se había pintado el cabello de café; probablemente ese era el color que usaba Shion los últimos días, recordemos que para este entonces nadie sabía que mi hermano había usurpado el lugar del Patriarca.

-Te voy a hacer pedazos -dijo Casio, tomando a Seiya por la cintura y presionándolo con fuerza.

-¡Ah, mamá! -gimió Seiya.

-¡Seiya, carajo, no me hagas quedar mal!, dale en la madre, o te daré yo misma.

-Sí Marin.

-¡Te arrancaré una oreja, jajajaja! -dijo Casio apuntando al cráneo del mocoso inútil.

-¡Mira! -dijo Seiya logrando distraer a Casio, para después arrancarle la oreja de una mordida.

-¡Ahh, mi oreja! -se quejó Casio.

-Estúpido Casio, ¡mátalo ya! -ordenó Shaina-; deja de llorar, marica, y encárgate de ese enano.

-Seiya, recuerda los trucos que te enseñé -gritó Marin, buscando orientar a Seiya.

Así, Seiya recordó aquellos trucos y derrotó a Casio, humillándolo por completo, y ganándose el odio de su maestra Shaina, quien por necia sería humillada por Seiya esa misma noche, al buscar robarle la armadura, Shaina no lo sabía entonces, pero Marin y Seiya solían disfrutar carrujos durante los entrenamientos, y con motivo de la celebración esa noche estaban particularmente pasados, y la marihuana tenía efectos fuertes sobre Seiya, haciéndolo misteriosamente fuerte.

-La próxima vez te voy a partir la madre -amenazó Shaina a Seiya, tras perder la máscara que les pusimos a las mujeres para que no nos comieran el mandado.

Seiya regresó triunfal a la mansión Kido, sin imaginar que se estaba llevando a cabo la "Guerra de las Galaxias".

-Seiya está aquí -dijo Tatsumi torciendo los ojos.

-¡Carajo!, ¿qué no entiendes que no debes interrumpirme, mientras hablo con mi abuelo? -respondió a gritos Saori.

-Perdón, señorita.

-Tendremos ganancias increíbles, abuelo, estoy segura de que estarías orgulloso por mi buena cabeza para los negocios; ahora sí, llévame con Seiya.

El hombre calvo, que por aquella época no tenía ojos (le salieron después), guió a Saori hasta el recibidor.

-Seiya, ya era hora -exclamó contenta la pelilila.

-¿Dónde está tu abuelo? -preguntó con agresividad el valiente caballero pegaso.

-No puedes verlo -respondió la mocosa.

-Pues no vine a verte a tí, tu abuelo me prometió que cuando hubiera recibido suficientes golpes me dejaría ver a Seika.

-Pues qué lástima, porque no sé ni dónde está; y a mi abuelo lo vendimos por partes como reliquia hace cinco años.

-¿Cómo?

-Pero me alegra que hayas vuelto a tiempo para la "Guerra de las Galaxias".

-¿La estabas viendo?

-¿Qué?

-La película de George Lucas -aclaró Seiya.

Saori arqueó una ceja y respondió: -Nos hemos fusilado el nombre de la película, qa mi abuelo le encantaban Luke Skywalker y Chewbaka. Pero no estoy hablando de la película, estoy hablando del torneo más violento, sangriento y sensual que se transmite por Playgirl Chanel.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Seiya.

-Así es Seiya, estoy ansioso por probarte -interrumpió Jabu.

-Pues no pienso participar en ningún pinche torneíto de cuarta.

-Pero no has oído el premio mayor, quien gane tendrá el privilegio de ganar la armadura dorada, lo cual significa que vivirá en el santuario y se codeará día a día con los dorados.

Seiya lo pensó un momento, la oferta era tentadora, pero no le quedaba claro, qué ganaría él con todo eso.

-Pues no quiero, ¡a la chingada con eso! -dijo alejándose del recibidor.

-¡Espera Seiya! -dijo Saori-, te propongo un trato; si tú ganas te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermana.

Seiya se marchó fingiendo ignorar aquello y buscó apoyo en su amiga de la infancia, confidente y compañera Miho.

-Pero Seiya, creo que deberías participar, ya sé que no parece bonito, pero los que participan parecen gozarlo demasiado, y además Seika podría verte en la tele.

-Eso es cierto -dijo Seiya reflexionando las palabras de Miho-, podría hacerme famoso -le brillaron los ojos.

Así, Seiya se entregó a las órdenes de Saori, para tener una vida de exigencia y arduo trabajo para complacer los caprichos de Saori.

Ahora les contaré el primer encuentro de Seiya...

En el "cuadrilátero" se encontraba el caballero oso, que había pasado una temporada perdido en el bosque aprendiendo a convivir como oso, comía como oso, bebía como oso, dormía como oso, mataba como oso, rugía como oso, cogía como oso y además, olía como oso.

-Hoy, Seiya el caballero pegaso se encontrará con el caballero oso en una prueba de resistencia, quien resulte vencedor pasará a la siguiente etapa, no hay que descuidar que el caballero oso es todo un oso -decía la voz del presentador.

-Oye, caballito, ¿me dejas montarme, en tu lomo? -dijo el caballero oso.

-Me parece que los osos son muy gordos para un caballo como yo, así es que te dejaré probar un poco de mi herradura -declaró Seiya haciéndose el valiente.

El oso no pudo soportarlo, se enfureció y decidió ir tras Seiya tomándolo por el cuello, le dio la vuelta y con su garra de oso, desgarró las vestiduras del pegaso.

-A mí nadie me habla así -dijo apretando la cintura del pegaso, para después invadirlo con su miembro de oso.

-Ay ay, qué dolor -dijo Seiya liberando algunas lágrimas que salpicaron el rostro de Jabu.

-Jeje, eso te ganas por pendejo -gritó Jabu.

-¿Te está gustando? -preguntó el oso, golpeando fuerte en el interior del pegaso.

-Yo... oh...

-Ni siquiera puedes hablar, de lo bien que la estás pasando.

El caballero oso tomó el miembro de Seiya con ambas manos y comenzó a estrujarlo para, según él, castigar al pegaso, lo que no sabía era que a Seiya le gustaba así, Seiya sintió la excitación en su cuerpo y cerró los ojos imaginándose sumergido en un charco de chocolate con gomitas y millones de barbies sentadas a su alrededor. Aquella escena lo excitó hasta el límite y encendió su cosmos olvidando por completo que aún tenía el miembro del oso en su interior, se dejó venir estallando en alaridos de placer y entonces se escucharon los gritos del oso.

-¡Ahhh, bastardo!, me castraste -decía el oso ensangrentado, arrodillado con ambas manos en la entrepierna.

Pero Seiya seguía en su mundo, seguía excitado danzando alrededor del "cuadrilátero".

-¡El vencedor es: Pegaso! -anunció la voz.

-Debemos tener cuidado con él -dijo la hidra.

-Su cosmo es poderoso -dijo el dragón.

-Lo desgarró de un tirón... -expresó un Jabu confundido, que no sabía si eso le asustaba o le excitaba.

-El oso tenía la batalla perdida desde que lo embistió, los pegasos son muy estrechos -explicó un andrómeda que se sabía sabio en estos menesteres.

Jajajajajaja, así comienza esta historia, ¡Saga, sácame de aquí!, o seguiré escribiendo "la verdadera historia".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: El guerrero de los hielos.**

En un día de verano Seiya sería ayudado por Miho en el monsergoso tema de su mudanza, así nuestro valiente pegaso caminaba por la orilla del mar inquietado al percatarse de que, como de costumbre, ya se había retrasado para la cita acordada. Vio la posibilidad de llegar a tiempo cuando un inocente muchacho se acercó a él con su moto.

-¡Oye tú!, ¿me das un aventón?

Fue ignorado categóricamente por nuestro amigo el motoreto.

-No te perdonaré que ignores al hombre más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra (así es, Seiya se creía el más poderoso, es que aún no me conocía)

El valiente pegaso persiguió al motoreto y sin darse cuenta su pantalón de mezclilla se atoró, accidentalmente, en la llanta trasera del vehículo siendo arrastrado así por el motociclista hasta que finalmente logró liberarse cayendo frente a los pies de Miho.

-De prisa Seiya, Makoto y el gordo han caído al mar.

-¿Cuál mar? -preguntó Seiya un poco aturdido por el viaje.

MIho tomó a Seiya del cabello, y lo llevó arrastrando hasta la orilla del muelle, en donde nuestro héroe se percató del peligro que corrían Makoto y el gordo, al que Makoto usaba a manera de boya.

-Por aquí niños -dijo Seiya señalando el muelle.

-¿Qué no ves que no pueden nadar hasta acá? -dijo Miho golpeando la cabeza de Seiya.

-Oh, ya veo -dijo Seiya.

Nuestro valiente guerrero rescató a los niños de los terribles dominios del señor Poseidón, que por aquella época dormía plácidamente en una jarra (ah, no, ya estaba en Julián Solo).

Al llegar al departamento Seiya y Miho celebraron la hermosa vista del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mansión Kido, Saori buscaba una oportunidad de hablar con su abuelo al mero estilo del Rey León, cuando fue interrumpida por Tatsumi.

-Aquí le traigo los periódicos de todo el mundo, parece que la crisis económica ha hecho que la gente quiera dejar de pensar, y los ojos del mundo se han posado en la Guerra de las Galaxias.

-¿Por qué carajo me interrumpes Tatsumi? -preguntó Saori agitando una botella de Chivas.

-Pensé que le interesaría, señorita.

-Me importa un carajo lo que pase con el mundo, si no es para traerme mi estado de cuenta, no quiero que me interrumpas; deja los periódicos ahí, los leeré cuando haya terminado de leer mi Cosmo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar de Siberia, Hyoga lleva una rosa en la boca al mero estilo del Afrodita que aún no conocía (creo que en realidad no lo conoció), y una estaca en la mano.

-Mama, por fin llegué, voy a visitarte -dijo guardándose la estaca en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

Hyoga cerró los ojos y se concentró para golpear el hielo bajo sus pies provocándose un fuerte sangrado en la mano.

-¡Ahhhh, mamá! Qué dolor... -se quejó brincando provocando que la estaca cayera y con el golpe se comenzara a quebrar el hielo bajo sus pies.

Hyoga tomó la estaca y con alegría dijo: -Qué bueno que se me ocurrió traerla, jamás lo habría logrado solo.

Así, el valiente cisne recogió la rosa del piso y se arrojó al mar, nadando en las profundidades hasta encontrar los restos de la Pinta, el viejo barco en el que viajaba su mamá. Hyoga se sorprendió al ver que una de las piernas de su madre comenzaba a flotar sobre la cama a la que Hyoga la había atado con amor, y con ternura colocó la estaca sobre la pantorrilla de su madre y, haciendo uso de su cosmo, clavó la pierna a la cama para que así su madre no tuviera que desprenderse de aquel lecho, colocó la rosa en el cabello de su madre enredándolo con las espinas, para que no se desprendiera, y empezó a pensar (sí, parece que piensa)

"Mamá, he sido convocado para ir a la Guerra de las Galaxias, no sé si conoceré a Luke Skywalker, pero es mi deber de caballero cumplir con mi obligación, y atender a los caprichos de la niña que me permitirá conocer a mi gran amor", estúpidamente suspiró, diciendo:

-Maestro Camus...

Hyoga sintió la presión del agua entrando en su cuerpo y con angustia se dejó llevar por la corriente hasta alcanzar la superficie, en donde un pequeño niño termina rescatándolo del frío voraz del agua. Tras 3 horas de estar inconsciente, Hyoga despertó como un poseso que sólo tenía un objetivo en su mente.

-El sol -murmuró Hyoga.

Se levantó y corrió contra el muro de los hielos eternos para estrellar su cuerpo con tofda su fuerza asustando al pequeño niño.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces, Hyoga? - gritó horrorizado el niño- ese es el muro de los hielos eternos, es un glaciar que tiene miles de años, y por si no lo sabes, el calentamiento global está por acabar con todo, no puedes destruirlo.

-A la mierda, hace una semana olvidé mi armadura ahí y por la borrachera no lograba recordar en dónde estaba, pero ahora que lo sé sólo pienso recuperar lo que es mío – dijo Hyoga, golpeando de nuevo el muro, y provocando, que miles de cubos de hielo para refresco cayeran ante las lágrimas del pequeño niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bienvenidos a la Guerra de las Galaxias -saludó Saori ataviada con un neglillé de cuero y un látigo con púas-, mi nombre es Saori Kido, y soy la organizadora de este torneo, mi sabio abuelo, Mitsumasa Kido, que es para Japón, lo que Carlos Slim es a México, me instruyó desde pequeña en las artes de generar dinero; siento mucho que la crisis económica los tenga sumidos en la hambruna, agradezco infinitamente que sus mentes quiera distraerse atendiendo a mi torneo galáctico, gracias por el rating y también a todos nuestros patrocinadores, enjoy.

-Seguimos esperando al caballero de cisne para que cumpla con su función en este torneo, lamentamos el retraso, pero parece que el muchacho es algo lento -dijo la voz del presentador.

-Seguro el cisne tiene miedo de poder enfrentarse a mí -dijo Jabu, el caliente unicornio.

-Quisieras -dijo Shun-, tengo el presentimiento de que el cisne y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

-¡Aquí estoy mamá! - gritó Hyoga percatándose que eso debió haberse quedado en su cabeza- quiero decir, he llegado, para derrotar a Skywalker.

-Jajajajaja, qué gracioso eres cisne, pero no derrotarás a ningún Skywalker -dijo la Hidra, acomodándose el calzoncillo de su armadura-, disculpa, es un poco incómoda cuando me siento -dijo quitándoselo-, así está mejor.

-Hidra, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien tan feo, vine decidido a buscar a Skywalker, y pienso terminar con él – dijo Hyoga.

La increíble musculatura del caballero del cisne puso sobre aviso a Shun, quien se sintió urgido de acabar con la competencia.

-Aquí está Skywalker -dijo señalando a Seiya.

-Skywalker, prepárate a morir -sentenció el cisne con mirada amenazante.

-¿Qué? -lloró Seiya.

-Ya no puedo más, estoy que ardo -dijo la hidra colocando sus garras tóxicas en el brazo del cisne, quien buscó pretender que no le dolía.

"Mamá, el combate acaba de empezar, y ya me quiero retirar".

-En verdad crees, que con tus uñas de manicurista podrás hacerme algo; no puedes dañarme con tan poca cosa. Después de las bofetadas que recib í de mi maestro Camus no hay nada en el mundo que pueda lastimarme.

-Pero yo no quiero lastimarte, yo sólo pienso violarte -dijo la hidra arrancándose el pantaloncillo y asustando al cisne.

Hyoga se arrancó las garras y congeló el brazo de la hidra.

-Sólo debo congelarte, para acabar con tus impulsos -dijo Hyoga, provocando las carcajadas de la hidra.

-Jajajajaja -rió la hidra, clavando nuevas garras que provenían de sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo? -gruñó Hyoga.

-No lo entiendes, yo soy la poderosa hidra de los charcos, de acuerdo a la leyenda la valiente hidra de los charcos tenía cabezas que al ser cortadas, volvían a crecer, y como a mí no me puede volver a crecer la cabeza, lo que me crece son las uñas.

-Ya veo -dijo Hyoga, como si de verdad lo entendiera.

Hyoga se sintió mareado por alguna razón empezaba a sentir la excitación.

-No entiendo qué me pasa -se quejó.

-Es por mi garras -dijo la hidra-, olvidé decirte que están infectadas con la toxina de la excitación, ahora serás mi presa.

Hyoga cayó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo su corazón a mil, miró de nuevo a Skywalker, y pensó: "es muy pronto para que acaben conmigo, mamá".

-Ya, quítate la ropa -clamaba el público.

-Hay que darle al mundo lo que quiere, y debemos incrementar el rating -dijo la hidra tomando del cabello a Hyoga, para encajar nuevamente sus garras, ahora en su cabeza-; con esto tendrás para empezar a suplicar -dijo desgarrando el pantalón del caballero de los hielos.

"Mamá, me van a violar".

La hidra rasguñó el pálido trasero del caballero del cisne diciendo: -me gusta más con un poco de sonrojo.

Así, comenzó a nalgearlo, arrancando los alaridos del valiente cisne.

-Sí, así -clamaba el público.

-No sólo quiero que sufras, también quiero hacerte disfrutar -dijo la hidra masturbando al caballero cisne.

Hyoga se quejaba y se sentía confundido, una parte de él en verdad quería acabar con la hidra, pero a otra parte de él le empezaba a gustar todo eso. Se corrió entre las manos de la hidra, provocándole a éste una gran excitación.

-Ahora sí te voy a coger -dijo la hidra comenzando a violar a Hyoga ante los entretenidos ojos del público y la mirada lasciva de Shun.

Hyoga se retorcía y como un bipolar gritaba: "ya no, basta", "más, más".

Ambos estaban siendo presa de la excitación, y conforme la hidra se iba calentando, Hyoga se iba enfriando liberando su cosmoenergía y apretando en su interior el miembro de su contrincante. La hidra empezó a sentir dolor, se había quedado pegado a Hyoga como quien chupa el congelador-

-Eh, cisne, ya quiero terminar -suplicó al sentir que se estaba congelando.

-Oh, más más -rugía Hyoga agitando la cadera.

-Ya no, ya no -chilló la hidra, sintiendo cómo Hyoga arrancaba una parte de su cuerpo- ¡Ahhhhhh! -sollozó la hidra dejándose ir sobre sus rodillas.

El público gritó horrorizado al ver que lo ocurrido con el oso se volvía a repetir, ahora con la hidra.

-El vencedor es: el caballero del cisne -festejaba la voz, mientras el cisne se agarraba de las cadenas y gritaba excitado:

-¿Quién será el siguiente, serás tú Skywalker?, ¿o acaso serás tú dragón de suculenta espalda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Con amor para "kyoshin", ahí te va tu "galletita".**

* * *

**Capítulo III: El caballero dragón.**

Tras la batalla del cisne contra la hidra, las expectativas del público habían incrementado y ahora estaba claro que la lucha por el rating era lo más importante. Saori llegaba al estadio en el que Tatsumi ya la esperaba sosteniendo la correa de Jabu.

-Abre la puerta de la limo -ordenó Tatsumi a Jabu.

-Bienvenida, querida señorita -saludó Jabu lleno de felicidad y agradecimiento a una Saori que lo veía con gesto molesto.

-¿Es eso un charco? -se quejó Saori.

-Permítame señorita -dijo Jabu recostándose sobre el charco, para que Saori pudiera caminar sobre él.

Saori entró al estadio y la coz anunció:

-¡Bienvenidos a este nuevo encuentro de la guerra de las galaxias!, en esta ocasión se enfrentarán el caballero dragón y el pegaso Seiya, quien ya se hiciera de fans tras su batalla con el oso.

-Tú puedes con él, acábalo dragón -decía el público.

-No hay manera de que puedas derrotarme -dijo el dragón muy contento.

-Eso lo veremos, tú pareces ser más pequeño que el oso, y ciertamente eres más atractivo.

-No tiene caso seguir con esto, odio ponerme en esta posición, sólo para complacer el hambre de esa niña a la que todos odiamos, mejor ríndete ahora y ahorremos este encuentro.

-Jajaja, ¿tanto así me temes?

-No hay manera en que yo pueda temerte, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En loa iglesia, Miho rezaba por Seiya, esperando que sus oraciones le fueran de utilidad al pegaso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si logro noquearte ahora ni siquiera tendré por qué tocarte, así que prepárate -amenazó Shiryu-, ¡la cólera del dragón!

-¡Ahhhhhhh! -chilló Seiya cayendo a la lona.

-Shiryu.

-Shunrei, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

-El antiguo maestro...

Flashback de Shiryu (insertar música nostálgica)

-Vamos Shiryu, no te daré de comer, hasta que no consigas invertir el curso de la cascada de Rozan.

-Pero, maestro; eso es antinatural, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

-Esas son nimiedades, y convencionalidades, dictadas por un estúpido llamado Newton, que no sabía nada de la vida.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Shiryu.

-Jamás lo entenderías, nunca fuiste bueno con la cabeza, por eso te mandaron aquí en vez de a una escuela, a tí lo que te funciona son los puños, así que ya lo sabes, no volveré a alimentarte hasta que consigas invertir el curso de la casada de Rozan, jajajajaja -rió Dohko.

Así, Shiryu se visualizó golpeando aquellas cascada y viendo las estaciones pasar, primavera, verano, otoño, invierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi antiguo maestro, nadie me ha querido tanto como él; ah sido más que un padre para mí, su cariño y su dulzura están en mi mente.

Se escuhó el sonido de la tos de Seiya, quien escupía sangre y se sorbía los mocos de su llanto.

-Espérame Shunrei, no tardaré, dijo Shiryu con aires de autosuficiencia.

-No me subestimes, caballero dragón -suplicó Seiya levantándose-, ¡meteoro pegaso!

Seiya intentó atacar al caballero dragón y no pudo evitar orinarse cuando se dio cuenta de que ni un sólo de sus golpes había logrado alcanzar a su oponente.

-¿Te hiciste pipí? -preguntó el dragón notando la enorme mancha en el pantalón del caballero.

-Por supuesto que no -reclamó Seiya-, lo que pasa es que sudé mucho -dijo esquivando la mirada.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero tocarte, me das asco; tú jamás podrás alcanzarme, tengo el escudo más fuerte y el puño más duro.

-No te creo, tu puño jamás podría ser más duro que mi cabeza -dijo Seiya enojado, al escuchar que alguien se las daba de ser el más duro-, anda caballero, ponme a prueba, te exijo que me golpees en la cabeza, para que sientas quebrar tu puño.

-Mejor espérame ahí sentada Shunrei -dijo el dragón-, parece que esto me va a llevar más de lo pensado.

El dragón comenzó a golpear a Seiya demostrándole que lo único duro que tenía era su necedad.

-Ahhh... -se arrastraba Seiya sobre la lona.

"El escudo más duro y el puño más duro, el escudo más duro y el puño más duro, el escudo más duro y el puño más duro, el escudo más duro y el puño más duro, el escudo más duro y el puño más duro..."

-Ya sé cómo derrotarte -declaró Seiya poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Shiryu.

-Seiya recordó que el dragón le había dicho que le daba asco, así que hizo lo más valiente que se le ocurrió para buscar derrotar a Shiryu. Se arrancó el faldón de la armadura y el pantalón dejando que a Shiryu le invadieran las náuseas y se arrojó sobre este amenazando con tocar a Shiryu con su pene. Shiryu se molestó y al tratar de noquear a Seiya golpeó su escudo con su propio puño, sin darse cuenta.

-Ohhhh -exclamó el público al ver que el escudo caía a pedazos sobre Seiya.

-¿Qué mierda me has hecho hacer? -se quejó el dragón.

-Ahhh -babeaba Seiya-, tenías razón, tu puño es el más duro.

-¡Ahhhh! -se enfureció el dragón despojándose de su armadura-, ahora que le he dado en la madre a mi propio escudo de nada me sirve la armadura, voy a enseñarte a respetarme.

-No, por favor -chilló Seiya.

Ambos caballeros se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a forcejear.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Yo sólo quería ver si de verdad tu puño era el más duro.

-¡Idiota!

Seiya comenzó a correr por todo el "cuadrilátero" buscando escapar de Shiryu,k cuando tropezó con el faldón de su propia armadura golpeando a Shiryu en el abdomen, haciendo que el chino comenzara a toser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Después de cinco años has logrado conseguir lo que yo logré en un mes de entrenamiento, te felicito Shiryu -decía Dohko sentado frente a la cascada.

-Gracias, maestro.

-Te crees muy fuerte, pero aún hay rasgos de mediocridad en tu técnica.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Tienes un punto débil, cada vez que quieres liberar tu máximo poder bajas la guardia y dejas tu corazón al desnudo; jamás te quites la armadura si quieres protegerte...

Recordó Shiryu, mientras se veía caer sobre un Seiya que había tropezado y comenzaba a flexionar las rodillas.

BUM, Shiryu cayó con el pecho justo sobre la rodilla de Seiya y pensó:

"Después de todo, sí servía... la armadura", cerró los ojos.

-El vencedor es: el caballero pegaso -anunció la voz mientras Seiya se quitaba a Shiryu de encima y dejaba que todo el público lo viera débil, ensangrentado y meado.

-¡Sí! -celebró Seiya antes de caer sobre la lona.

-Que los lleven al hospital inmediatamente, si ambos mueren perderemos una fecha para la guerra de las galaxias, es un lujo que no podemos darnos, Tatsumi -ordenó la bondadosa Saori Kido.

Los médicos corrieron al "cuadrilátero" para atender a ambos caballeros.

-Este está medio muerto -dijo el honorable doctor que revisaba al dragón.

-Por favor caballero, alguna vez Dohko me dijo que a los caballeros es posible despertarlos del sueño eterno si uno los golpea bien fuerte en el corazón durante cuatro minutos -suplicó Shunrei por la vida de su "hermano".

-¿Cómo? -torció los ojos Seiya viendo la posibilidad de poder golpear al dragón que tan humillado lo había hecho sentir, ahora con el permiso expreso de alguien cercano al dragón.

-Yo te lo agarro -se ofreció presto Shun para poder sentir el cuerpo del dragón cerca de él.

Seiya se incorporó y dijo: -ahora sí te voy a dar. -Así, Seiya corrió decidido a golpear a Shiryu una y otra vez hasta que lo escuchó toser, ignorando por completo los gritos de un Shun que había quedado bajo el dragón desde el primer golpe.

-Creo que ya respira -tosió Shun.


End file.
